In Fairy Tail World reuniting their Friends
This is how They made to this world Vivi: Another world fallen into darkness? Then they saw Zidane, Garnet, Pops, Lann & Raynn's Parents and the Digimon's Partners (Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi and Keenan) Vivi: Zidane? Dagger? Mordecai: Pops? Lann: Mom? Raynn: Dad? Gaomon: Thomas? Lalamon: Yoshi? Agumon: Marcus? Falcomon: Keenan? They went After them and they disappeared Raynn: Are they... phantoms? Lann: I don't care if they are, or if we fallen into the Darkness. We miss them. They went off and then a Barrier block them Gaomon: Get out of our way! They destroy it and encounter the Darkside Agumon: They defeated and they saw many of the Darkside with a Giant Orb Lann: That's a lot of them. They defeated them and they went off to see their friends Vivi: Zidane! Dagger! Lann & Raynn: Mom! Dad! Agumon: Boss! Lalamon: Yoshi! Falcomon: Keenan! Gaomon: Thomas! Mordecai & Rigby: Pops! Pops: Mordecai, Rigby- Thomas: Gaomon. Marcus: Agumon. Yoshi: Lalamon. Keenan: Falcomon. Zidane: Vivi. Lann: Dad, you can talk? Keenan: Did you see me? Falcomon: Yes, and we see everyone too. Thomas: Everyone, where? Agumon: Boss, what's gotten into you? Don't you see them? Rorrik: Where are we? Lalamon: A World the Darkness has consumed. Yoshi: Consumed? The world's fell? Vivi: What happen to you? How do we know you're them? And not the weakness that's in our hearts playing more tricks. Marcus: Agumon, listen. I promise this is us. But we're not ourselves. Agumon: What are you talking about? Lusse: You're using the name "Pops, Thomas, Marcus, Yoshi, Keenan, Zidane, Garnet" That's means you're seeing me the way that you remember me. But your hearts is just painting the picture that it so wants to see. The real us is okay. Falcomon: Then you're here, trapped in the realm of Darkness. Marcus: No, our hearts is still okay. That must be why we can talk. But we didn't see anything, Socermon. If you're saying you saw us an illusion created from your hearts. Lalamon: Then you're all are safe in the outside world? Thomas: Maybe. Gaomon: That's great. But, how did you find us? Thomas: We looked here. And heard you in the Darkness. Vivi: Of course, but why does your heart have... tied to the Darkness now? What do you mean "lost in shadow"? Garnet: You have forget about us. Listen, someone is going to find Agumon and his friend's. Lann: Don't worry, they won't find them. We'll keep them safe. They look at the world Then their friends has disappears and Pops has darkness around him Pops: Oh no! Bad show! Then the Darkness has takes over him and then 2 person appeared ????: You and your Sister are with the heroes from their worlds? ????: Agumon, you and your friends are part of the Guardians of Light with the other Digidestined. ?????: So tell me, are you in the Realm of Darkness? Vivi: I am. Agumon: I thin... wha!? Lann: Yeah, Da- turned back and they saw Anti Pops, Quartzmon and Bahamut Raynn: Who are you? Agumon: Really? Quartzmon: You don't know? Anti Pops: Our names are.... Then their friends stop them Pops: Mordecai! Rigby! Get back! Vivi: Zidane! Dagger! Mordecai & Rigby: Pops! Lann & Raynn: Mom! Dad! Gaomon: Thomas! Agumon: Boss! Falcomon: Keenan! Lalamon: Yoshi! Rorrik: Someone messed this up! Quartzmon is Xehanort's Digimon! Now, he, Anti Pops and Bahmut are using us so you'll tell them where you are! Keenan: And tell them about the Guardians of Light! Quartzmon, Anti Pops and Bahumut: Silence! Thomas: We won't let you hurt our friends! Marcus: We will not give in! Agumon! You have to... they grab them Bahamut: Still you fight? Quartzmon: Why do you struggle? All: Guys! Then a Giant Hand grab Mordecai and Rigby and A Mirage Cage got Lann and Raynn, Vivi has been trapped in an Orb and the Digimon's has been web up Anti Pops: Now, you and your friends can be one with the darkness!!! Quartzmon: And prepare to be Digi-leted! All: That is ENOUGH!!!! They chain them up Vivi: Zidane... Dagger... Lann & Raynn: Mom... Dad.... Mordecai & Rigby: Pops... Agumon: Boss... Gaomon: Thomas.... Falcomon: Keenan... Lalamon: Yoshi... Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3